(secret)Roomate
by almurfa
Summary: luhan yang penuh rahasia dan selalu bersembunyi, dan sehun yang tak menyangka hidupnya akan menjadi begitu fantastis. HUNHAN GS! WITH KAISOO,CHANBAEK,KRISTAO,SULAY, AND CHENMIN. SCHOOL LIFE HAPPY SEHUN DAY. *Telatttbegoo
1. Chapter 1

Suasana terlihat sepi di depan gedung yang megah bertuliskan 'SKY HIGH SCHOOL DORMITORY' , seorang pemuda terlihat melewati halaman luas asrama itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya ia sangat jengkel dengan keputusan appanya yang seenak jidat menyuruhnya pulang dari pendidikannya di New York agar pindah ke sekolah yang ditentukan appanya. Jangan Tanya apa alasannya, karena itu malah semakin membuat Oh Sehun, namja datar itu makin kesal.

Sehun masih ingat jelas percakapannya dengan sang appa minggu lalu saat ia masih di New York

" _aku tak mau Appa! Lagipula aku baik-baik saja di New York."_

" _tidak Hun, kau harus kembali ke korea." Ucap sang appa tegas._

" _beri aku alas an kenapa aku harus menuruti appa?" tantang sehun terlampau jengkel._

" _karena pergaulan disana terlalu bebas hun, appa dan eomma tak sudi kau bergaul dengan bebas disana." Sehun hanya berdecih mendengar alas an appa-nya. 'kuno sekali'_

" _lagipula bukankah kau ingin menjad actor? Appa sudah mendaftarkanmu ke salah satu sekolah seni eit disini. Appa tak menerima penolakan! Besok pak kwon akan memberimu tiket ke korea. Siapkan barang-barangmu." Ucap appa-nya mutlak lalu mematikan sambungannya sepihak._

" _Oh Shit!, dasar tua Bangka sialan." Maki sehun geram._

Dan disinilah sehun sekarang. Ternyata 'si tua bangka' itu benar-benar mendaftarkannya di salah satu sekolah seni elit dan cukup 'unik' yang ada di Korea. Sehun menyeret seluruh barang-barangnya menuju bagian registrasi. Setelah mengkonfirmasi kedatangannya, petugas memberinya kunci kamar lengkap dengan gantungan bertuliskan nomor kamar yang akan dihuninya.

Sehun tak akan sejengkel ini jika saja sang appa mendaftarkannya di sekolah lain. Tentu saja bukan karena masalah kualitas yang sehun ragukan. Tetapi, seperti yang sudah author tulis diatas, sekolah ini terbilang cukup _oh_ melainkan Sangat unik. Seluruh siswa yang mengenyam pendidikan di Sky SHS ini diwajibkan untuk tinggal di dorm/asrama yang telah disediakan. Dan system pembelajaran atau kurukulum disini sama dengan trainee di perusahaan hiburan berstandar Internasional.

Masih belum tahu dimana letak keunikkannya? Biar author beri tahu.

 _Stttt….._

 _Roomate, sekamar yang akan kalian tempati punya gender yang berbeda dari yang kalian miliki sekarang_

 _Masih belum mengerti?_

 _Singkatnya… di sekolah ini perempuan & lelaki berada dalam satu kamar yang sama. _

Sehun memasuki gedung asramanya sedikit gugup, well, siapa yang tak gugup jika diumur 17 tahunnya ini ia harus sekamar dengan seorang yeoja yang bahkan ia tak tahu nama, atau ciri-cirinya. Siapa tahu yeoja yang akan sekamar dengannya adalah yeoja gemuk, agresif, jorok, dan buruk rupa. Hell, bahkan sehun bergidik ngeri saar membayangkannya.

Ia masih menyusuri pintu-pintu bernomor yang tertutup rapat, tentu penghuninya pasti sedang mengikut kegiatan pembelajaran. Sehun berhenti di depan pintu kayu mahoni yang terlihat elegan karena ukiran tipis di bagian tengah pintu. Ia melirik sederet angka di pintunya, nomor 24, sehun yakin ini adalah kamarnya dan roommate-nya yang masih misterius.

'cklek' sehun memutar kunci yang ia gunakan pelan, ia mendorong pintu kokoh itu perlahan.

"Wow!" ungkap Sehun otomatis melihat ruangan yang baru ia masuki. Ia disambur dengan kamar berukuran 8m x 10m, dengan dinding yang dicat berwarna abu-abu di setengah ruangannya, dan putih bersih di sisi yang lain, oh jangan lupa dengan keadaan kamar yang cukup bersih, juga dilengkapi kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Ah, tentu dengan 2 single bed yang masing-masing diletakkan di salah satu sudut kamar yang bersebrangan, satu bed di bagian putih ruangan, dan satu lagi di bagian grey ruangan.

Sehun bisa menebak bahwa roomatenya telah menggunakan bagian putih ruangan, terlihat dari meja belajar yang dipenuhi buku yang tertata dengan cukup rapi, juga jajaran rak buku mini yang berada di ruang kosong dekat ranjang, dan jangan lupa segala pernak-pernik wanita yang menghiasi beberapa barang disana.

Ia menyeret kopernya ke bagian grey ruangan, sehun memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak kejengkelannya pada sang appa, toh ia juga tak bisa melawan keputusan appa-nya bukan. Sehun kin telah memutuskan untuk mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

…..

Alunan music terdengar menggema di salah satu dance room. Terlihat 6-8 yang terdiri dari beberapa pria dan wanita yang tengah berkonsentrasi meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti ritme music yang mengalun.

"Seulgi! Konsentrasi!, yak! Angkat kakimu Joy! Jongin! Perbaiki langkahmu!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan ikatan kucir kudanya.

Music terhenti, membuat beberapa orang tadi ikut menghentikan gerakan tubuh mereka.

"Cukup, untuk hari ini." Ucap wanita tadi.

"khamsamnida, Hyukjae, saem" ucap mereka semua kompak.

"kalian sudah sedikit lebih baik dari kemarin lusa, Kai!, aku ingin kau meningkatkan progress tim-mu di pertemuan yang akan datang. Ingat! Kalian harus sering berlatih dan saling mengevaluasi. Arraseo?"

"NE, SSAEM!"

….

CUT!

"Ekspresimu Kim Joonmyon!" tegur Siwon Saem, melihat joonmyeon atau nama panggilannya suho yang terlihat sedikit kaku dan canggung.

"keluarkan segala kemampuanmu, cobalah terlihat sealami mungkin!"

"Ne, mianhaeyo, ssaem." Suho menunduk minta maaf.

"Berlatihlah lebih keras, arraseo? Kau punya potensi yang luar biasa." Ucap siwon menepuk bahu suho pelan, "dan kau, Yoona, jangan pikirkan hal lain saat kau meminkan peranmu, kau terlihat tak berkonsentrasi."

"ne, saem. Aku tak akan mengulangi nya lagi." Jawab yoona terlihat sedih.

"Istirahatlah selama 30 menit, aku akan mengevaluasi acting kalian tadi."

…..

Alunan piano itu mengiringi dua orang yang tengah berduet menyanyikan lagu dengan begitu indah, Byun baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo, duo yang sudah begitu terkenal kemahirannya dalam dunia tarik suara. Lagu 'should I confess' milik penyanyi terkenal Soyu.

Mereka berdua mengakhiri nada akhirnya dengan harmonisasi yang nyaris sempurna. Mengundang gemuruh suara tangan yang beradu dan ungkapan-ungkapan kagum dar teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Bagus, baek, Kyung. Kuharap kalian masih terus berlatih untuk kedepannya." Kyuhyun, guru vocal mereka memberi sedikit pujian.

"khamsamnida saem." Ucap baeksoo kompak.

"kundae, cobalah dapatkan pesan pada lagu yang kalan nyanyikan, penyanyi tak akan dilirik orang jika kau hanya sekedar menyanyi, jadi cobalah resapi emosi yang ada pada tiap lagu, ne?"

"ne, ssaem."

….

Sehun telah selesai dengan acara beres-beresnya sejak sejam yang lalu, bahkan kini ia telah terlihat lebih segar sehabs mandi. Ramburnya masih sedikit basah dan mengeluarkan harum mint yang begitu memikat. Jangan lupa aroma sabun yang sedikit maskulin namun dapat membuat siapapun orang yang mencium harumnya merasa nyaman.

Sehun akan berbaring cantik di rannangnya jika saja ia tak melihat gumpalan di ranjang roomatenya bergerak, ani, mungkin tepatnya menggeliat-geliat. Sehun melirik jam d atas meja belajarnya, ini baru jam 13.45 dan masih sekitar 2 jam lagi kegiatan belajar-mengajar akan selesai. Tidak mungkin kana da hantu yang mencoba menggoda sehun di siang hari yang terlampau cerah ini.

"e-euughhh…."

Sehun deg-degan sendiri mendengar suara leguhan yang berasal dari gumpalan diatas ranjang itu. Jika gumpalan itu tak tersibak , Sehun akan segera menghubungi alarm khusus yang diberi petugas registrasi tadi, yang katanya bisa digunakan jika ada penyusup,pencuri, atau bahkan ada tindakan asusila yang terjadi pada sang penghuni kamar. Ternyata gumpalan itu adalah seorang yeoja yang tengah tertidur pulas, walau kini tidurnya terlihat terganggu, terbukti dari kelopak matanya yang terlihat bergerak resah dan tubuhnya yang menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ugh… jam berapa sekarang…?" wanita berambut caramel acak-acakan seunggung itu terlihat mengerjap-ngerjamkan matanya, khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia menyingkap selimut tebalnya dari seluruh tubuhnya, dan terpampanglah piyama bermotif bunga-sakura yang manis dan kakinya yang dibalut kaus kaki hitam polos. Ia terlihat mengucek-kucek matanya lucu dan meraih ponsel di samping ranjangnya.

"ASTAGA! Aku terlambat….!" Pekik yeoja itu histeris dan langsung menyambar handuk di gantungan bajunya, dan masuk kamar mandi, tanpa menyadari keberadaan sehun. sehun sendiri sejak tadi mengawasi wanita itu dengan penasaran, bahkan sehun merutuk dirinya sendiri yang sejak awal tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang ada di kamarnya.

30 menit sudah berlalu, yeoja itu bahkan masih belum selesai dengan ritual entah apa yang ia lakukan di kamar mandi. Sehun juga heran, bukankah yeoja tadi memekik bahwa ia akan terlambat, bukankah umumnya orang terlambat akan melakukan segalanya dengan buru-buru?

'ck dasar aneh.' Gumam sehun pelan.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa bukunya langsung menoleh ke arah kamar mandi, seketika matanya melotot

'Ya tuhan.. kuatkan hambamu yang penuh dosa ini~~' sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Heii ayolah, sehun itu laki-laki normal oke? Ia masih mencintai dada dan bokong seorang wanita, dan _see_ yeoja itu keluar hanya dengan handuk yang hanya dapat menutupi tubuh atasnya dan setengah dari pahanya. Yeoja itu terlihat sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil seraya berjalan menuju display pakaiannya. Masih belum menyadari kehdiran sehun rupanya.

Yeoja itu terlihat bersenandung kecil sambil memilah baju mana yang akan ia pakai, sehun makin panic saat si yeoja akan melepaskan lilitan handuknya.

"TUNGGU!" ucap sehun agak keras, sukses membuat yeoja itu terlonjak kaget. Yeoja itu berbalik dan melotot melihat seorang namja yang berada di kamarnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriakan super melengking sukses membuat telinga sehun berdengung, yeoja itu langsung menyambar selimut di ranjangnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Y-Yak! Siapa kau?!" ia terlihat begitu panic sekarang.

"A-aku…"

"DASAR MESUM! RASAKAN INI!" Belum selesai sehun berkata kepalanya sudah terkena hantaman bantal, boneka bahkan sehun melotot melihat jam weker yang melayang di udara, siap mencicipi mulusnya dahi sehun yang tanpa jerawat.

"AWW! YAK! HENTIKAN."

"Siapa kau, hah?!"

"Aku penghuni baru disini! bukan penyusup bukan orang mesum Nona!" jawab sehun agak garang, dahinya terasa begitu nyeri setelah mendapat lemparan 'maut' jam weker tadi.

"APA?!"

"oh, astaga nona! Bisakah kau pakai pakaianmu dulu di kamar mandi? Jika ada orang melihat, mereka bisa salah paham." Gerutu sehun sebal.

"Ap- Oh Tuhan~" yeoja itu langsung menyambar pakaiannya dan masuk kamar mandi.

" ck"

…

"jadi? Kau akan tinggal disini?" Tanya yeoja itu setelah memakai pakaian lengkap.

"Ne"

"siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun"

"oh…"

"…."

"aku Huang Zitao."

"begitu?"

"yap"

"baiklah."

"Ya! Kau irit bicara sekali!" tao jadi jengkel sendiri.

"memang." Sehun menjawab dengan gaya acuhnya

Tao akan kembali mengomeli sehun, saat ponselnya berdering menandakan ada telpon masuk.

"yeoboseo? Kris ge?"

"…"

"A-aku masih di kamar 24"

"…"

"ne, ada murid baru disini. Kapan gege dan jie-jie pulang?"

"…"

"b-bukan begitu~" wajah tao terlihat memerah.

"…"

"ne, aku kembali ke kamar kita. Jangan lupa pesananku ya ge!"

"…"

"aku juga mencintai gege, byee"

Tao menutup teteponnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar, oh Lupakan saja kelas modellingnya hari ini, ia mulai membereskan tasnya dan akan segera pergi.

"Tao-ssi?"

"Oh, kau masih disana?"

"kau pikir aku akan kemana?"

"Ahh~~ kau benar. Ada apa?"

"kau mau kemana?"

"ke kamarku."

"ooh~ APA?! Bukannya kau roomateku?"

"kau berlebihan sekali sih. Memang aku blang jika aku roommate mu? Aku numpang tidur disini karena penghuninya sedaang pergi bersama pacarku, dan aku menghindari pemeriksaan kamar." Jelas tao singkat.

"roomateku sedang bersama pacarmu?"

"yap"

"mereka selingkuh?" oh, maafkan mulut oh sehun yang tak punya rem ini, see? Bahkan kini tao sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam di seluruh tubuhnya.

"maksudku, mengapa mereka bersama?" sehun buru-buru mengganti pertanyaannya.

"mereka sedang ikut lomba mewakili sekolah."

"lomba apa?"

"teater musical, di Prancis. Besok mereka akan kembali."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan tao.

"sudah ya, aku harus pergi. Bye, oh sehun!"

Sosok tao telah menghilang dibalik pintu, sehun memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak, entah kenapa, kejadian hari ini membuatnya merasa sangat lelah. 'jika zitao, bukan roomateku, lalu siapa?' gumam sehun lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

…

Suara jam weker terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat seseorang tang tengah tidur ppulas hingga menciptakan pulau di atas bantalnya terbangun.

"Hoo..aaaah" sehun melirik jam wekernya yang masih berbunyi.

"Mwo? Aku tidur lebih dari 12 jam?!" gumamnya tak percaya. Ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00, sehun langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap masuk ke kelas perdananya hari ini. Kelas akan dimulai pukul 08.45, sehun sudah terlihat siap dan gagah dengan kaos yang ia balut kemeja yang dibiarkan seluruh kancingnya terbuka, jeans panjang, dan sepatu nike miliknya. Ia juga memberi sedikit gel, pada rambutnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju gedung sekolahnya, di sepanjang jalan siswa lain terlihat menatap sehun dengan pandangan penasaran dan beberapa memandangnya takjub. Ia juga masih bisa mendengar bisik-bisik yang mengirngi tiap langkahnya. Sehun berjalan meuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk mengkonfirmasi kehadirannya. Sebelumnya ia sempat bertanya dmana letak ruang kepala sekolah pada siswa yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Kau, Oh Sehun?" Tanya lee Songsaeng ramah.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Ne, Oh Sehun imnida." Jawab sehun membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah resmi menjadi siswa disini, aku akan mejelaskan beberapa hal padamu. Satu, seperti yang kau tahu system pembelajaran disni agak lain dari sekolah lainnya, pukul 08.45 – 12.30 adalah waktu untuk jam efektif, 12.30 – 13.30 adalah waktu istirahat, dan sisa waktunya digunakan untuk trainee, waktu trainee berakhir saat tutor kalian mengakhirinya. Kedua, kau ditempatkan di kelas 2A, nanti akan kuminta shin songsaeng mengantarmu ke kelas. Ketiga, jangan terlalu suka ikut campur urusan roommate-mu, terlebih kau sekamar dengan 'bocah' itu." Terang lee songsaeng panjang.

"ne? algessumnida saem,"

Lee songsaeng kini terlihat senag menghubungi seseorang menggunakan telpon, ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang sehun tak perhatikan karena kini ia sedang sibuk melihat-lihat interior ruang kepala sekolah yang cukup mawah itu.

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, seorang yeoja manis yang berpakaian sopan terlihat memasuki ruangan.

"oh, Donghae songsaengnim, anda sudah tiba."

"nde…" jawab suara halus itu menjawab sopan.

"Nah, sehun, kau bisa masuk ke kelasmu. Donghae songsaengnim akan mengantarmu ke kelasnya, dan Donghae saem adalah wali kelasmu mulai sekarang." Lee Sonngsaem menjelaskan .

"Apa kau Oh Sehun?"

"Ne, Oh sehun imnida."

"Woah, kau tampan.. Kajja! Kelas pertamamu akan segera dimulai." Donghae langsung menarik tas sehun, samar-samar sehun masih mendengar lee songsaeng berteriak agar donghae ssaem tak menggoda namja tampan sepertinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, donghae terlihat senyam senyum tak jelas membuat sehun menyerenyit bingung.

"waeyo ssaem?"

"Kkk~ aniyo, hanya saja… tak kusangka aku akan mengajar calon adik iparku sendiri." Jawab donghae terdengar ceria.

"ye? Apa maksud ssaem?"

Raut wajah donghae seketika itu berubah menjad suram.

"Apa Oh es batu Kibum tak memberitahu apapun padamu?" ketusnya membuat sehun sedikit tertegun,

"Anda, kenal Hyung sepupuku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku Tunangannya!" donghae terlihat makin kesal.

Sehun melongo, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa wanita manis yang kini sedang mengantarnya adalah tunangan Oh Kibum, sepupunya yang super duper dingin itu. Mereka tak lagi mereruskan obrolan mereka, donghae memasuki kelas dan sebelumnya ia sempat menyuruh sehun menunggu diluar sampai donghae memanggilnya.

"Pagi Chingu-yaaa!`~~" sapa donghae ceria, ia terbiasa memanggl anak-anak didiknya 'chingu' alasannya karena donghae menganggap umur mereka tak terpaut jauh, hanya 4 tahun saja. Jadi panggilan chingu membuatnya merasa lebih akrab dengan muridnya.

"pagi ssaem."

"nah, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian pagi ini."

Bisik-bisik langsung merambat ke seluruh kelas, begitu mereka mendengar kata 'hadiah' pasalnya minggu lalu donghae menghadiahkan siswa yang berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajarannya sebatang coklat Brazil asli, well, walaupun mereka semua orang kaya, mereka juga manusia yang ingin benda 'gratis' kan.

"Apa hadiahnya ssaem?" Tanya Cangmin penasaran. Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum ceria.

"Masuklah!" ucap donghae kea rah luar kelas.

Sehun berjalan memauki kelas menghampiri donghae yang masih terlihat tersenyum ceria. Anak-anak langsung menatap sehun penasaran, karena jarang sekali ada murd pindahan masuk ke sekolah ini.

"cha, ini dia hadiah kalian semuaa~, nah, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeong. Oh Sehun imnida. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Ucap sehun sambil menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh siswa di kelas. Ia sedikit senang ketika melihat tao yang melambai kearahnya yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari sehun.

"Oke, tampan. Emm~ kau bisa duduk bersama Kai, Jongin! Where are you?" ucap donghae lagi.

"here, baby!" jawab kai alias jongin sambil memberikan cengirannya. Oh, jangan heran dengan car donghae menyapa muridnya. Bahkan semua orang sudah tau jika semua sikap aneh bin unik donghae adalah bentuk penyampaian rasa sayangnya pada muris yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Bahkan Kibum, selaku tunangan donghae tak mempersalahkan jika donghae terlihat begitu dekat dengan murid namja.

"oke, hansome, kau bisa duduk dengan sexy guy itu. Kurasa kalian adalah perpaduan sempurna untuk membuat kopi-susu, ah, mungkin dengan sedikit tambahan gula?" Semua anak tertawa mendengar lelucon donghae. Kai pun tak terlihat sakit hati sama sekali.

Sehun langsung menuju bangku kosong di sebeleh kai. Ia sempat meyapa teman sebangkunya tadi dan dibalas dengan senyum hangatnya. Sehun juga melirik kea rah tao yang ternyata sedang sibuk membuat catatan enth apa di bukunya.

"Oke, students! That's your present, please be kind, and be friendly. Now, open your book's. page 78. We well learn how to manage your emotional."

…

Bell tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Semuanya terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah melewati berjam-jam materi pelajaran hingga sehun dan seluruh anak di kelasnya terlihat 'suram' .

"oi sehun!" panggil kai seraya menepuk bahu sehun pelan.

"hm?" sehun masih berkutat dengan buku yang ia pegang.

"mau kuajak keliling sekolah? Kurasa kau belum mengenal lingkungan ini."

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin segera keluar kelas untuk mencari udara segar. Sehun mengangguk dan langsung beranjak mengikuti kai yang telah 'menyeretnya' terlebih dahulu. Kai memperkenallan beberapa gedung dan fungsinya, juga ruang-ruang untuk trainee setelah istirahat panjang nanti.

Saat melewati lapangan, ia sedikit heran melihat banyak siswa yang terlihat mengerumuni sebuah mobil hitam yang baru saja memasuki area sekolah. apalagi ada beberapa guru yang tergopoh-gopoh ikut masuk ke dalam kerumunan untuk menyambut seseorang.

"siapa mereka?" Tanya sehun pada kai.

"Aah, kurasa naga china itu sudah pulang dari Prancis. Ayo mendekat!" gumaman kai membuat sehun sedikit bingung dan menurut saja saat kai kembali menyeretnya kea rah kerumunan.

Pintu mobil terbuka,dua orang namja keluar dari pintu yang berbeda, satu dengan wajah dingin dan terlihat angkuhnya. Namun begitu tampan bagai ice prince. Sehun langsung bsa mengenali namja itu sebgai Oh Kibum, hyungnya yang memang melatih acting siswa di SKY SHS bersama dengan siwon. Apalagi melihat donghae yang langsung memeluk hyungnya dengan itu bahkan tak peduli dengan siswa-siswa yang menyoraki mereka berdua.

Satu lagi. seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger gagah di hidung mancungnya, dengan kaos dan celana jeans santai slututnya, oh jangan lupa tas yang bertengger di salah satu bahunya dengan apik. Semua yeoja yang ada disana sempat memekik tertahan melihat seorang pangeran sekolah mereka telah tiba.

Kai maju kedepan dan langsung merangkul pundak Kris.

"apa kau berhasil memenangkannya,bung?" Tanya kai yang hanya dijawab dengan seringaian tipis namun begitu memikat darinya. Melhat seringaian itu, Kai langsung tahu bahwa kris berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sehun sendiri kini masih diam saja memasang wajah datar tak tertariknya melihat sosok kris ataupun sikap sok asik kai. Sehun melihat kris meliriknya dan bertanya-tanya pada kai, yang dijawab dengan bisikan yang tak dapat sehun dengar, toh ia tak peduli.

"Kau Oh Sehun?" Tanya kris seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Nde."

"kau… tinggal di kamar 24?" nada bicara kris yang tadi terdengar percaya diri kini terdengar adak ragu.

"Nde, kau benar."

Kris tiba-tiba tersenyum tulus, senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu? Sehun?"

"Jika bisa kuusahakahn, mungkin bisa."

Kris terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban sehun, sedangkan kai hanya menampilakan cengiran bodohnya.

"Tolong jaga 'dia'. 'dia' begitu berharga bagi kami." Ucap kris singkat lalu langsung pergi menuju area asrama sekolah.

"Apa maksudnya tadi itu kai?" sehun bertanya setelah kepergian kris.

"Kau akan tau nanti Hun. Kumohon, lakukan apa yang kris minta padamu."

"tolong jaga dia. Oke?" kai mengulangi perkataan kris dan membaringkan dirinya diatas rumput lapangan.

Sehun termenung

 _Dia?_

* * *

To Be Continue

TADAAAAAAA~~~~

Ini adalah ff pengganti "My idol my love" & "summer and winter" yang Al hapus dari ffn karena ga ada peminatnya ya~ hahaha-_- rupanya peminat KiHae makin kesini makin langka *hiks :9

Mungkin ff ini bakal bisa menjadi capt yang cukup panjang *bow

Ada yang tertarikkah?

Ini ide sebenernya udah ada dari kemarin-kemarin tapi ga ada niat buat nulis.

Ini juga niatnya mau nerusin yang 'long letter'

Eeh malah jadi nulis ff ini :'v

Minat buat ninggalin jejak berupa review/tanggapan/kritikan/ apapun itu?

Sorry karena ff ini punya banyak banget typo dan atau mungkin EYD yang ancur wkwk.

OH YA HAPPY SEHUN DAY YAAAA SEMUAAAAAAAA

*telatt*

Jangan Cuma jadi siders dong, katanya 'fans' setianya bias?

 **Review yaaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Tolong jaga 'dia'. 'dia' begitu berharga bagi kami." Ucap kris singkat lalu langsung pergi menuju asrama sekolah.**_

" _ **Apa maksudnya tadi itu kai?" sehun bertanya setelah kepergian kris.**_

" _ **Kau akan tau nanti Hun. Kumohon, lakukan apa yang kris minta padamu."**_

" _ **tolong jaga dia. Oke?" kai mengulangi perkataan kris dan membaringkan dirinya diatas rumput lapangan.**_

 _ **Sehun termenung**_

 _ **Dia?**_

…

Baekhyun menatap jengkel seseorang yang sedang seenak jidatnya memakan snack yang telah bertuliskan 'baekhyun' sambil mengacak-acak tempat tidur milik roommate, sekaligus kekasihnya, Chanyeol yang masih berada di Jepang untuk mengikuti kejuaraan music disana.

"Jadi?" nada bicara baekhyun terdengar tajam.

"mwo?" balas si pengacak santai, tak memperdulikan baekhyun yang kini terlihat mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi rusa China liar macam Luhan.

"Astaga Luhan, kau bahkan baru tiba dari Prancis dan menyelinap keluar sacara diam-diam saat Kris dan Kibum Saem dikerubungi fans-fans mereka, dan sialnya kau mejadikan kamarku jadi tempat pelarian? Dan, Oh Tuhan~~ kau dengan seenak nya memakan snackku?!" rupanya baekhyun tak berhasil membendung emosinya saat menghadapi Luhan, si rusa China liar.

"Eyy… Calm ByunBaek… aku tak mau kembali ke kamarku karena aku malas dan kamarku sepi, dua, aku butuh pasokan energy dari jajanan mu yang mahal-mahal ini."

"Kau bisa pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo kalau begitu." Baekhyun masih tak mau kalah.

"Aku malas bertemu mahluk hitam."

"astaga…"

Hening sejenak, mereka berdua terlihat asik dengan hal yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Luhan masih dengan snack baekyun dan baekhyun yang terlihat sedang mengrepe-grepe ponselnya.

"Kapan Dobi itu pulang?" luhan kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"hari ini dia sampai. Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan."

"mwo?!"

"Wae?"

"bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku menginap diamana?"

"dikamarmu."

"tapi aku tak mau."

"Apa peduliku?"

"tega sekali."

"Ayolah Lu, kamarmu itu baik-baik saja, lagipula kudengar ada murid pindahan dan akan sekamar denganmu."

" Murid pindahan?"

"yap."

"…" Luhan terlihat murung dan tak besemangat. "aku tak suka ada orang sekamar denganku." Gumam luhan pelan namun masih bisa didengar Baekhyun.

"Kau tak suka jika ada orang baru masuk ke lingkunganmu, tapi kau juga tak suka sendirian di kamarmu. Setidaknya kau harus memilih Lu! Kau jangan begini terus!" nada bicara baekhyun jadi agak tinggi.

"…" Luhan menunduk dalam. Tentu ia paham apa maksud baekhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Ia memanglah beban yang membuat semua orang yang berada didekatnya merasa lelah.

"Walaupun aku tau, identitasmu sangat penting, setidaknya kau harus mencoba mempercayai orang baru yang akan menjadi roomatemu!" tambah baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti… aku akan pergi. Maaf membuat kamarmu berantakan." Luhan berkata seraya bangkit dan mengambil tas dan koper yang sebelumnya ia bawa. Lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"T-tunggu! YAK! XI LUHAN!"

Setelah Luhan pergi, baekhyun terlihat masih mengatur emosinya kembali. Lalu ia menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Astaga, Aku kelepasan!" Seakan tersadar, Baekhyun langsung bergegas mengejar Luhan. Namun nihil. Luhan sudah menghilang. Tak habis akal, baekhyun bergegas menuju kamar Kyungsoo di lantai satu.

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu agak tergesa.

"Kyung! Ini aku! Apa kau didalam?" Baekhyun bicara dengan nada agak panik.

"Tunggu sebentar baek!" jawab suara dari dalam. Tak berselang lama Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan meatap Baekhyun bingung. Sahabatnya yang satu ini jarang sekali panik karena suatu hal. Tentu baekyun yang sedang panik membuat Kyungsoo juga panik.

"Waeyo Baek? Ayo masuk." Kyungsoo menawarkan.

"Aniyo, aku sedang buru-buru sekarang. Apa kau melihat Luhan?"

"Luhan? Memangnya dia sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo malah bertanya balik, membuat Baekhyun makin panik.

"Aish, kemana perginya bocah itu? Terima kasih Kyung, maaf mengganggu waktumu." Baekhyun berniat untuk kembali mencari luhan.

"tunggu! Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kyungsoo mencekal tangan baekhyun.

"Aku tak sengaja memarahinya. Luhan diam lalu langsung pergi dan menghilang entah kemana. Aku harus cepat-cepat mencarinya."

"Astaga Baek, diluar sedang Hujan! Aku ikut denganmu!"

Mereka berdua berlarian ke seluruh pintu kamar yang mungkin Luhan datangi. Sialnya tak satupun ada yang melihat Luhan. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah kena marah oeh Kris, Xiumin, dan Suho. Mereka kini tengah beristirahat sejenak di kantin dorm. Kyungsoo sedang memesankan minuman untuknya dan baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menghubungi ponsel Luhan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan Chanyeol yang sudah tiba di bandara.

Mungkin Baekhyun tak akan secemas ini jika diluar sedang tak hujan. Masalahnya Luhan alergi air hujan. Kulitnya akan memerah dan seperti tersayat duri jika sampai terkena air hujan secara langsung. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo datang dengan segelas latte di tangannya, yang ia berikan pada baekhyun.

"Tak ada jawaban…" baekhyun terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Tak apa baek, Luhan tak mungkin marah padamu. Ia pasti baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Jika luhan kenapa-napa baekhyun pasti akan diomeli habis-habisan oleh yang lainnya.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bordering, buru-buru kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu, apalagi di kontaknya tertulis 'rumah luhan'. Kyungsoo mengkode baekhyun saat mengangkat panggilan itu, dan mengaktifakan loud speaker nya

"yeoboseo?"

"Ne, Apa ini nomor nona Kyungsoo? Ini saya, Bibi Jung." Tanya orang di sebrang sana.

"Nde bibi jung, ini aku. Ada apa?"

"err~ saya hanya mau menyampaikan, Nona Luhan ada dirumah. Saya pikir nona baru saja kabur dari sekolah. Apalagi masih membawa koper dan tas miliknya. Saya hanya takut nona membuat kalian khawatir."

Mendengar hal itu, baekhyun langsung menyambar ponsel kyungsoo.

"Apa Luhan baik-naik saja? Apa ia kehujanan? Kenpa luhan tak mejawab pesanku? Bisa bibi sambungkan pada Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya berturut-turut.

Mereka dapat mendengar bibi jung terkekeh pelan "apa ini nona Baekhyun? Nona luhan baik-baik saja. Beliau pulang naik taksi tadi. Maaf, nona kini sedang beristirahat karena kelelahan, jika sudah bangun, saya akan mengabari lagi."

"Ah- arraseo bibi jung, terima kasih."

"sama-sama nona. Saya akan tutup telepon nya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Luhan baik-baik saja dan ada ditempat yang aman sekarang. Kyungsoo pun begitu, setidaknya ia lega baekhyun tak akan kena omel orang-orang tua itu nantinya. Baekhyun hendak meminum latte nya yang mulai dingin, namun berhenti saat melihat sosok yang tak asing sedang memandang datar kearahnya.

"CHANYEOL?!" pekik baekhyun terdengar riang. Namun langsung meringis begitu melihat wajah datar Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk kabur. Pasangan ini pasti sebentar lagi akan membuat kantin ramai dengan pertengkaaran mereka.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun datar. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada kyungsoo.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar Kyung? Kulihat jongin mencarimu tadi."

"Oh, A-ah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye!" Kyungsoo bergegas berlari menjauhi pasangan Chanbaek.

Setelah kyungsoo pergi, bekhyun hanya menunduk risih. Sial, ia paling benci ditatap dengan pandangan datar oleh Chanyeol. Pasti kekasihnya akan merajuk lagi padanya.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau mengabaikan semua panggilan daan pesanku, nona Byun?" chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"A-aku…"

"Kau bahkan tak menyambut kedatangan kekasihmu ini." Potong chanyeol masih menatap baekyun yang menunduk dengan intens.

"M-mianhae, tadi ada kejad- KYAA! PARK CHANYEOL! TURUNKAN AKUU!" jerit baekhyun memekakan telinga saat Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungilnya ala karung beras.

"kau harus mendapat hukuman dariku, Baek!"

"EOMMAAAA!"

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek matanya pelan mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menusuk matanya.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan saat luhan sedang sibuk mencari ponselnya yang entah kini ada dimana.

"nona? Apa anda sudah bangun?"

"Masuk saja,"

Mendengar jawaban luhan, bibi jung langsung memasuki kamar sang majikan. Ia menyerenyit melihat luhan yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik kopernya.

"Apa anda mencari sesuatu?"

" bibi lihat ponselku?" luhan balas bertanya.

"Aniyo nona. Apa ponsel anda hilang?" bibi jung jadi terlihat agak panik.

"Kurasa ya…" .

"bagaimana jika saya coba hubungi? Mungkin masih bisa dicari."

"tentu. Aku ingin mandi, tubuhku terasa lengket sekali."

" Ah, makan malam sudah siap, anda ingin menikmatinya dimana?" Tanya bibi jung sebelum luhan masuk kkamar mandi.

Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak, "apa hujan sudah reda?"

"sudah sejak 1 jam lalu nona."

"di gazebo."

…

Sehun tengah berbaring di kasur kamar asramanya dengan sedikit resah. Ditangan kanannya ia menggengga ponsel miliknya dengan datar. Dan tangan satunya yang tengah memutar-mutar sebuah ponsel yang ia temukan saat a dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket.

 _Sehun tengah berjalan santai menuju dorm sekolahnya setelah ia membeli beberapa keperluan di supermarket. Ia bahkan mengabaikan rintik-tintik hujan yang menghantam seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan tetesnya yang kecil-kecil menyenangkan. Sehun sangat suka hujan._

 _Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang saat ia melihat seorang yeoja yang mengenakan masker berlari tergesa dengan tas punggung dan kopernya yang terlihat berat keluar dari area dorm. Karena pada dasarnya sehun bocah yang cuek, ia tak memperdulikannya._

 _Namun saat sehun berpapasan dengannya, tanpa sengaja kakinya tertabrak yeoja bermasker tadi, membuatnya mengerang agak keras. Sedangkan yeoja tadi hanya berbalik menatap sehun sejenak, munduk minta maaf tanpa berucap apapun lalu terlihat makin tergesa saat hujan makin deras._

 _Sehun yang semula ingin meneriaki yeoja tak punya sopan santun itu, urung karena si yeoja sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke taxi yang berhenti. Sehun mengumpat pelan dan akan segera masuk ke dalam saat matanya melihat benda persegi panjang tipis, ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja ditanah._

' _pasti milik yeoja itu' batin sehun lalu memungut dan menyimpannya di dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan._

Yang kini membuat sehun bingung adalah, saat sehun mencoba untuk membuka ponsel yang ia temukan tadi untuk menacari tahu siapa si pemilik dan si penabarak tadi. Anehnya saat dinyalakan layar yang ditampilkan bukanlah wallpaper yang biasa orang-orang lihat. Yang ada hanya layar hitam dan menu yang bahkan hanya ada pesan, telepon, camera, galeri, dan music. _Hanya itu_ , didalam hp yang lebih cukup canggih itu.

Saat sehun mencoba membuka galeri,pesan,dan bahkan riwayat telepon. Hasil yang ia temukan sama. Yaitu kosong tanpa gambar, atau bahkan tulisan berupa identitas yeoja tadi.

Kini sehun malah jadi was-was, siapa tahu yeoja tadi adalah seorang agen FBI atau CIA yang mencuri dokumen rahasia sekolahnya, atau malah yeoja tadi adalah teroris yang baru-baru ini ia dengar beritanya di televisi.

Sehun bahkan sudah berniat akan membuang ponsel yang ia temukan daripada nanti ada polisi atau malah angkatan bersenjata khusus yang mencurigainya. Hell, sehun tak bakal sudi mengalami hal seperti itu.

Sehun nyaris melemparkan ponsel temuannya ke udara saat ponsel itu tiba-tiba bordering keras. Sehun terlihat ragu-ragu mengangkatnya. Well, ia masih sedikit paranoid dengan pikiran negative yang ia buat sendiri tadi.

Setelah melakukan peperangan batin yang panjang sambil berharap teleponnya berhenti bordering. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Y-yoboseo?" Tanya sehun dengan keraguan yang begitu ketara.

"…"

"Ne, aku yang menemukan ponsel ini. Apa anda pemiliknya?" jawab sehun sambil agak berpikir, suara orang yang meneleponnya terdengar sepeti yeoja berumur 45 tahunan, sedangkan yeoja yang sehun liat tadi, sehun berani bertaruh bahwa tad yeoja itu terlihat berumur tak jauh darinya.

",,,"

"aah, tadi nona anda yang menjatuhkannya saat hendak naik taxi dengan terburu-buru."

"…"

Sehun menyerenyit mendengar pertanyaan ajjuma yang meneleponnya ini. Ia bilang ini ponsel nona majikannya. Sekarang ia malah bertanya apa sehun melihat wajah nona majikannya, lucu sekali.

"Aniyo, aku tak melihatnya, ia mengenakan masker." Kini nada bicaranya berubah jadi agak BT.

"…."

"Cheonmayo, ne, secret bakery jam 3 sore besok?"

Tadi, setelah selesai mandi, Luhan langsung bergegas menuju gazebo yang berada di taman kecil di samping rumahnya untuk menikmati makan malamnya. Luhan menikmati makan malamnya sendirian, toh ia sudah terbiasa. Luhan mengakhiri makan malamnya dengan makanan penutup berupa pudding strawberry yang terlihat begitu menggoda dengan lelehan fla yang menimbulkan harum yang luar biasa.

Melihat luhan yang telah selesai makan, bibi Jung bergegas menghampiri Luhan.

"nona?"

" Waeyo?" Tanya luhan seraya mempersilahkan bibi jung duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"tadi saya sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel anda, nona." Bibi jung mngawali.

"lalu..?" Tanya luhan agak antusias.

"Ne, tadi ada seorang namja yang mengangkatnya. Ia bilang ia melihat ponsel anda jatuh saat terlihat buru-buru memasuki taxi.

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan bibi jung.

"namja tadi meminta bertemu di took secret bakery jam 3 sore besok. Sebaiknya saya yang datang menemuinya. Anda punya jadwal padat mulai besok nona, apalagi Donghae seongsaengnim tadi menelepon dan meminta anda untuk kembali ke sekolah besok." Jalas bibi jung panjang, dan luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"nona?" Tanya bibi jung karena sedari tadi luhan tak merespon ucapannya.

"Arra. Aku mau tidur lagi. Selamat malam." Luhan menjawab malas dan langsung melengos ke dalam rumah.

…

Luhan menatap datar bangunan yang ada dihadapannya. Baru kemarin ia melarikan diri dan kini ia harus sudah kembali ke asramanya yang ia rasa begitu suram. Jika kemarin luhan pergi kabur dengan mudah karena tak seorangpun menyadarinya, maka kini ia telah berpenampilan seperti biasa. Luhan dengan rambut yang ia kucir kuda, dan penampilan super biasa dan rapih seperti siswa biasa lainnya.

Luhan berjalan melewati lorong yang terlihat sepi, ini baru pukul 6.30 dan para penghuni asrama biasanya bangun pukul 7.30 untuk bersiap masuk kelas. Tapi toh dengan begini Luhan tak perlu mendapat tatapan aneh karena sikapnya yang seba tertutup.

Mereka hanya tak tahu, luhan seba rahasia adalah pewaris sah sekolah yang mereka tempati, juga merupakan model , penyanyi, dancer, sekaligus pemain teater yang terkenal di US, Jennifer Lu. Semua orang kecuali baekhyun dan teman-temannya dan keluarga serta beberapa guru tak tahu sama sekali tentang identitas asli yang luhan jaga mati-matian. Menurut luhan, 'mereka' itu tak perlu tahu, dan tak berhak untuk tau.

Luhan sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dan menghela nafas pelan, mengingat bahwa a kini telah memiliki roommate yang entah siapa. Ia memutar kenop pintu yang sebelumnya ia buka kuncinya. Kesan pertama saat ia masuk adalah, sedikit berantakan. Seingatnya 5 hari lalu ranjangnya ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan rapih, jejeran bukunya yang beberapa tertumpuk begitu saja diatas meja. Luhan menghela nafas sebal

"awas kau anak panda."gumamnya pelan.

Luhan menengok kea rah ranjang grey di sebrang ruangan, namja yang entah siapa yang menjadi roomatenya terlihat masih bergelung dalam selimutnya yang terlihat hangat. Setidaknya luhan sedikit lega bahwa roomatenya terlihat rapih untuk kelas seorang namja.

Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan merapihkan kekacauan kecil yang dibuat Tao. Luhan punya jadwal yang berbeda dari murid lainnya. Tak heran, dengan sikap tertutup dan jadwal yang berbeda membuatnya tak dikenal oleh banyak orang. Jika setelah sarapan pagi semua siswa akan memulai pelajaran efektif di kelas, maka luhan akan berlatih bersama mentor-mentornya. Hingga malam hari.

Saat pelajaran efektifpun, luhan hanya menghabiskan waktunya di sudut perpustakaan. Ia hanya akan masuk kelas sesekali, toh tak ada yang peduli apa luhan masuk kelas atau tidak. Tahun lalu ia sudah mengikuti ujian kelulusan dengan predikat nilai sangat baik. Walaupun kini ia masih berkedok sebagaai siswi SMA kelas 2. Pelajaran efektif sama dengan waktu istirahat bagi Luhan, sisanya ia hanya akan berlatih entah itu dance,drama, atau menyanyi.

Luhan tengah menulis beberapa note baru di buku hariannya, itu memang kebiasaan Luhan sebelum turun ke kantin untuk sarapan pagi di asrama, bersamaan dengan sehun yang menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, sehun terbangun dan mengucek matanya lucu, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Sehun menyerenyit heran saat matanya menangkap sosok asing di sebrang ruangan.

"nuguya?" Tanya sehun masih duduk di ranjangnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"…" tentu luhan mendengar teman sekamarnya itu bertanya padanya, tapi perlu diingat, luhan bukan orang yang mau bersosialisasi dengan orang baru. Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan buku catatannya dan segera keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan sehun yang menatapnya heran.

'manis'

…

Luhan menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang, dan sendirian. Ia memang selalu melakukan segalanya sendirian, walaupun baekhyun dan kyungsoo selalu terlihat khawatir padanya, ataupun kris yang bekali-kali membujuknya untuk berbaur luhan masih enggan. Ia tak ingin.

Luhan menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat dan bergegas pergi menuju studio music pribadi milik Kyuhyun songsaengnim. Ia sempat bertabrakan dengan namja yang menjadi roomatenya, membuatnya terhuyung hampir jatuh. Untung saja namja tadi memegangi tangannya. Membuat keseimbangannya yang hampir hilang tetap terjaga.

" _bukankah kau yeoja yang jadi roomateku di kamar 24?" Tanya sehun masih memegangi tangan luhan._

" _lepas." Ucap luhan pelan, singkat, dan tajam._

" _siapa namamu? Aku Oh Sehun." Tanya namja itu lagi._

 _Luhan hanya menatap sehun datar dan tajam. Sehun yang dtatap seperti itu tentu merasa tak enak dan mengendurkan genggamannya pada tangan luhan. Luhan sendiri menyentak tangannya kasar dari genggaman sehun. Lalu pergi begitu saja._

…

Sehun memperhatikan guru fisika didepan kelas dengan bosan, jika saja intonasi kang songsaeng itu bisa dibuat sebuah lagu, maka sehun bisa menebak jika lagunya hanya akan berisi nada sol rendah. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh teman sekelasnya, pandangannya berhendi di sebuah bangku kosong yang tadi pagi hendak diduduki sehun, namun dilarang oleh Jongin dan Tao. Mereka bilang bangku itu sudah ada yang menghuni. Walaupun hingga beberapa hari ni semenjak kedatangannya kesekolah ia tak pernah tahu siapa orang yang menduduki bangku itu. Saat sehun bertanya kai malah akan menjawabnya dengan cengiran bodohnya dan tao yang akan mulai bercerita tentang kris yang selelu menggodanya. Terkadang, sehun merasa kai dan tao seakan menutupi suatu hal darinya.

Saat masih asyik melamun ria, sehun tak menyadari tatapan membunuh yang dilemparkan kang songsaeng. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali jongin berusaha menyadarkannya namun sehun sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Oh Sehun-ssi!" suara tegas milik mr. kang mendominasi ruangan yang tiba-tiba jadi sunyi senyap.

Sehun terlonjak kaget dan menyadari dewa kematian siap melahapnya bulat-bulat sekarang.

"N-nde?" bodohnya sehun malah menjawab denan pertanyaan yang menjadi hokum haram dimata mr. kang.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang sehun-ssi, aku yakin kau bebas melamun di luar kelasku untuk 1 jam kedepan, KELUAR!" ucap mr. kang garang. Sehun dapat mendengar suara tawa tertahan milik kai, dan tatapan simpatik dari tao.

Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas, diiringi dengan tatapan iri dari teman sekelasnya. Menurut mereka sehun beruntung mendapat hukuman berupa keluar kelas. Paling tidak diluar masih lebih menyanangkan daripada didalam bukan.

Karena bosan menuggu di depan kelas, sehun memutuskan untuk bekeliling ke tempat yang belum sempat ia kunjungi saat bersama kai kemarin. Ia berjalan menyusuri gedung yang terletak di belakang gedung pembelajaran, sehun tak tahu gedung apa yang ada disana. Setaunya gedung untuk prosess trainee ada di samping kiri dan kanan gedung pembelajaran.

Ia memasuki gedung itu, sehun sedikit heran karena interior gedung ini terlihat lebih 'wah' dari bangunan lainnya di area sekolah. Terpasang juga beberapa poster boyband dan grlband yang pernah meraih asa easnya dengan begitu gemilang. Sehun penasaran dan ingn mencoba masuk lebih dalam untuk melihat-lihat.

Saat sehun hendak masuk lebih dalam, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan membawanya ke luar gedung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"oh, Kris Hyung?" sehun menghela nafas lega.

"kau dilarang masuk ke bangunan ini tanpa izin khusus dari kepala sekolah."

"eh? Benarkah? Kenapa begitu hyung?"

"entahlah, aku juga tak begitu mengerti."

"lalu, kenapa hyung bisa ada disini?"

"aku sudah dapat izin untuk menemui seseorang ke kelas, disini agak bahaya."

"hah? Maksud hyung?" sehun bertanya penasaran.

Kris hanya diam dan memasuki bangunan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah sehun.

….

"ada apa kris?" kyuhyun songsaem langsung bertanya begitu kris memasuki ruangan.

"dimana luhan, ssaem?"

"sedang mengambil beberapa partitur di ruang sebelah. Wae? Aku ada perlu dengannya?"

"ini hanya pertitur tua." Luhan tiba-tiba masuk seraya mendengus jengkel, merasa dirugikan.

"hi, Lu."

"mau apa dia?" luhan bertanya pada kyuhyun seraya menujuk kris tepat di wajahnya.

"dasar judes. Aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan pesan donghae noona." Kris menjawab agak sewot.

"bicaralah." Ucap luhan acuh. Kyuhyun hanya geleng-gelang kepala, terbiasa dengan sifat muridnya yang lebih keras kepala darinya itu.

"konsultasimu hari ini, setelah kelas dance mu. Di ruang teater." Ucap kris cepat.

"ck, pasti donghae noona ambil kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan hyung es batu itu."gumam kyuhyun pelan.

"kau sudah kalah, ssaem. Carilah yang lain." Kris nyeletuk.

"aku tak kalah, bocah. Aku hanya mengalah." Bela kyuhyun tak trima.

"jika aku donghae ssaem, aku tak akan memeilih kalian berdua," ucap luhan menyela,

"Waeyo?"

"kalian sama-sama iblis, hanya beda antara es dan bara saja."

"…" rasanya ia ingin kyuhyun menenggelamkan luhan ke lautan magma di neraka, jika saja a tak ingat betapa berharganya peran luhan untuk masa depan cerahnya.

"…"

"bisa kita mulai lagi?" luhan mendecak kesal.

"keluarlah kris, kami akan mulai latihan. Bukan begitu ssaem?" kata luhan menekankan kata 'ssaem'. Sukses membuat kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya.

"aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi. Aku hanya mendengar suaramu lewat lagu, itu tak seru sama-sekali." Kris mencoba membujuk, cih modus lawas kris agar bisa tak ikut kelas pagi ini.

"aku tak yakin kau akan senang mendengar luhan bernyanyi jika akhirnya kau dapat ceramah 3 jam dari donghae, benar?" kyuhyun memandang kris dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat menantang.

"Tentu saja aku…, ah, kau benar hyung, aku tak bakal tahan." Nada bicaranya tiba-tiba jadi lesu dan terdengar putus asa. Luhan sendiri hanya menyeringai keji melihat kris.

Melihat wajah putus asa kris, tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendapat ide cemerlang di kepalanya yang brilian.

"Baiklah, kau bisa disini kris."

JINJJA?!/MWOYA!

"kalian berdua berlebihan sekali." Gerutu kyuhyun mengusap kedua telinganya.

"ah wae? Kenapa naga sial itu harus disini?!" luhan protes tak terima.

"siapa yang kau katai naga bocah?"

"siapa yang kau katai bocah, bocah naga?!"

"Yak! Kau…"

"DIAM ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAN!" raung kyuhyun putus asa.

Luhan dan kris langsung menutup mulut mereka, tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajam mereka masing-masing.

"anak pintar, Luhan masuklah dulu ke studio, aku mau bicara sebentar dengan kris." Ucap kyuhyun dan hanya ditanggapi dengan decakan sebal luhan.

"waeyo hyung?"

"kemari." Kyuhyun menyuruh kris mendekat setelah memastikan luhan masuk ke dalam studio. Kris mendenkat dan kyuhyun membisiki namja itu suatu hal.

"…"

"APA?!"

TO BE CONTINUE

Hai hai hai

Makaih yang udah review di capt pertama

Semoga suka yaa

Maaf lama update

Last

Review please?


End file.
